


Extra Credit

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotic Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another long school year is over, but every single one of Iruka’s students has graduated with flying colours, Ibiki is so proud of his lover he could nearly burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Title: Extra Credit  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Another long school year is over, but every single one of Iruka’s students has graduated with flying colours, Ibiki is so proud of his lover he could nearly burst.

Sitting in the crowd with the Hokage and countless proud parents, Ibiki feels his heart swell. Iruka has done exceptionally well this year; all of the little brats under his command have graduated above average – testament to the long, hard, hours that his lover has invested in them. The man himself though looks exhausted. There are black rings around the bright, sparkling eyes and clear lines of tension running from his widely smiling mouth down his neck and Ibiki knows that they continue further down and join up with the knotted muscles in his back.

It’s wonderful to see Ibiki sitting in the crowd today. Normally his lover avoids the academy; he apparently doesn’t want the kids becoming accustomed to him before they reach chuunin, but personally Iruka thinks that Ibiki is probably just nervous around children. He sends a bright, happy smile out into the crowd before launching into his end-of-year speech, thanking the students for their hard work and congratulating them on their graduation. The fact that none of his own students have failed is an enormous ego-boost and makes all of the long, thankless hours worth it.

Now that the ceremony is finally over, and the nibbles have all been polished off, Ibiki moves to stand beside his lover, who is hiding a yawn behind a raised hand. He rubs his hand casually down Iruka’s arm in a comforting gesture and suggests that they make their apologies and head off to get a real meal. Iruka shoots him a grateful smile and nods in agreement. Making their way out of the auditorium is harder than Ibiki would’ve expected as countless parents and students take the opportunity to thank Iruka one last time before he leaves.

The gust of fresh air against his face is welcome relief and Iruka breaths deeply, ignoring the teasing from his lover about the sweet smell of freedom. Giving as good as he gets, Iruka allows his laughing lover to lead him to a small cafe, where they take seats in the bright courtyard near the tinkling water feature. They continue their playful banter as they make their choices and order, and then settle into comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of gently running water. Iruka can almost feel the worst of the tension draining out of him at the soothing sound.

He can see that the just being away from the Academy is doing wonders for Iruka’s stress levels. Already the man is looking better, and Ibiki has a plan to eradicate the rest of the tension – after they’ve eaten of course. The meal is simple and filling, and Ibiki enjoys every mouthful. Iruka is digging in with gusto, and Ibiki watches as he almost licks the plate clean. Clearly the man had been feeling a little peckish. Signalling the waitress to bring the sweets menu, he tells his, still hungry looking, lover that he couldn’t possibly leave without a coffee and cake chaser. 

 

Ibiki can be surprisingly sweet when he wants to be and Iruka smiles as he polishes off both his own cake choice as well as his lovers’. Ibiki is sitting back and sipping at his bitter black coffee, pretending that he was simply too full to finish off his own slice. Polishing off the last crumb, Iruka picks up his own teacup and takes a calming mouthful, smiling over the rim at his wonderful lover as he does so. They sit and talk as they slowly drink their tea and coffee, until at last, Ibiki stands up and moves to the register to finalise their bill.

Feeling markedly more relaxed himself after their meal; Ibiki guides Iruka back to the apartment that they share, suggesting that the other man take a long, relaxing bath as soon as they get home. Iruka happily agrees with his plan and vanishes to the bathroom immediately upon their arrival, taking a long-neglected novel with him. Turning on some soothing music, Ibiki bustles about gathering the supplies for the next stages of his Relax Iruka plan, wanting everything to be ready no matter how long Iruka takes.

The bathwater is definitely getting cool when Iruka finally drags himself out. His skin is all wrinkled, and he ducks his head to slurp some cold water from the tap at the sink, sighing at the wonderful sensation – there really is nothing quite like a cold drink immediately after a hot bath. Roughly drying himself, he wraps the towel around his hips and opens the door. He has high hopes that he’ll be able to convince Ibiki to rub some of the tension out of his shoulders. Stepping into the bedroom, he stares in amazement. Ibiki has already laid out several clean towels and has the massage oil warming on the bedside.

The look of gratification on Iruka’s face is priceless and Ibiki wishes that he could preserve the moment for ever. He grins as Iruka peels of his towel and hangs it on the door handle, before crawling onto the bed and flopping down on his stomach, all the while telling Ibiki what a wonderful man he is, how kind and thoughtful. Chuckling at his lovers’ reaction, Ibiki slips off his own clothing and settles down beside Iruka’s prone body. He dribbles some of the warm oil onto the muscular back before him, following the line of Iruka’s spine. The man groans and visibly relaxes even further, almost sinking into the towel as Ibiki slowly runs his hands through the oil trail.

Ibiki is a god in disguise. His hands are clearly magical, draining the stress from Iruka’s body with their ministrations. He has given up on speech and has been reduced to moans and groans of mixed pain and pleasure as every single knot in his body is located and eased. Ibiki has had him roll over twice in his quest for complete relaxation, and Iruka is currently lying on his stomach again as Ibiki runs slow hands from his neck, down the plains of his back, over the swell of his ass and continues down to the backs of his knees, and then slowly returns. Given that his lover is now kneeling between his spread thighs, the motion is more sensual than remedial.

His heart has started to pound in his chest as he slowly rubs his hand up and down Iruka’s glistening body. Every pass that he makes from the man’s neck to his knees, Ibiki moves his hands in closer together, until at last, his hands are sliding down the dimple of Iruka’s spine, slipping between the cheeks of his ass, and then teasing the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He can tell by the rasping breaths that Iruka is enjoying the little something extra that he had been planning, and that the man has no objections. Emboldened, Ibiki spreads Iruka’s cheeks and runs an oiled finger gently around the twitching ring of muscles hidden there.

Ibiki is probing him, and Iruka arches his back slightly to give the other man more room. He sighs happily as the finger slowly pushes inside of him, wriggling his hips slightly in pleasure. The sound of heavy breathing fills the air, and then a low moan as Ibiki adds a second finger to his passage, the slow stretch singing through his body. Ever so slowly, he moves his legs, and pushes his ass higher into the air as he gets his knees under himself. Behind him, Ibiki moans in appreciation and begins to thrust his fingers harder and faster.

Seeing Iruka semi-kneeling up like this is incredibly erotic. The light is shining on his oily body, highlighting his muscles deliciously, and the angle means that he can see every intimate detail as he thrusts his fingers deep into his lovers’ body. Spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion, he finds he can see straight into the dark passage, and he slips a third finger into the cavity, spreading the ring even wider to get a better view. Iruka is moaning wantonly and his hips are twitching, and if Ibiki cranes his neck, he can see that his lovers’ length is hard and dripping with arousal.

Even though this feels wonderful, Iruka really, really, wants Ibiki inside him. He pushes back with his hips against the invading fingers, panting out that he’s ready. The fingers don’t withdraw, but movement in the bed indicates that Ibiki has knelt up, and then Iruka can feel a familiar hardness rubbing against his oily thigh, before it slowly makes its way up towards its final destination, stopping along the way the nudge playfully at his drawn-up balls. Ibiki doesn’t remove his fingers until Iruka can feel the bulbous head lodge itself at his stretched entrance.

There is nothing quite like the feeling of sliding into Iruka’s hot body and Ibiki allows gasping moans of pleasure to fall from his lips like blessings. He slowly forges forwards until he can go no further, and then he stills, simply enjoying the constricting heat and convulsing muscles. When he feels Iruka twitch below him, he slowly starts to withdraw, relishing the way that Iruka’s body tugs lightly at the sensitive flesh along his length as if trying to prevent him from leaving. Curving his body over Iruka’s, Ibiki entwines their fingers before thrusting gently forwards again.

Their lovemaking is slow and controlled, and Iruka is in heaven. He moans as Ibiki ever so slowly moves to fill him to the brim, and then wriggles his hips to try and bury himself even deeper. Pleasure is dancing along Iruka’s nerves, and he can feel an amazing orgasm slowly building up with the languid pace. When he blows, Iruka thinks that he might just pass out from the pleasure. Rocking his hips back against the next slow thrust, he is gratified to hear Ibiki’s breath hitch; at least he won’t be the only one collapsing into a pile of satisfied goo.

Ibiki doesn’t think that he’ll be able to hold out much longer. Upping the pace of his thrusts, he moves one hand down to play with his partners’ neglected length. The heartfelt groan that Iruka emits at the first touch sends lightning bolts of pure lust shooting through Ibiki’s entire body. Groaning himself in response, he tugs at the slippery length in his hands in time to his thrusts, speeding up with each snap of his hips. He is balanced precariously on the edge of release when suddenly Iruka lets out an ecstatic exhalation and clamps down hard with his inner muscles.

As expected, Iruka’s orgasm is incredibly strong and his mind is completely blank as it rolls through him, eradicating the last vestiges of tension lingering in his body. Above him, he can feel Ibiki’s body twitching, and he can hear the man gasping and groaning in pleasure. He clenches the muscles in his ass deliberately, knowing how much his lover enjoys the additional pressure. Ibiki’s body jerks for one final time and then goes limp, pressing Iruka into the bed, before he rolls sideways, still clutching Iruka firmly against his body.

Lying still, with his lover clasped close against his chest, Ibiki just breathes, still caught up in the afterglow of his incredibly powerful orgasm. In his arms, he notices that Iruka’s breathing is different, and realises with a grin that the other man has fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb his far-too-cute lover, Ibiki waits for his organ to soften before slowly withdrawing. He reaches for the damp towel sitting beside the bottle of massage oil, and gently begins to clean them both up. When he is satisfied with their level of cleanliness, he discards the towel and draws the sheets up to cover them, before cuddling close to his sleeping lover and closing his own eyes.


End file.
